Snapped
by ShadyNinjaProductions
Summary: Threeshot. The Baltics snapped counterparts finally take over, but now that they have the bodies to themselves...wat do. Rated T for language.
1. Lithuania

**Snapped**

**I wrote this for a roleplay friend of mine. A little headcanon he has on the snapping? If you slam the Baltics heads into something hard enough to make them pass out, they go snapped. You'd have to do the same thing to change them back. But if this happens fifteen to twenty times, they won't be able to go back to normal. Interesting, hm? **

**Lithuania's POV:**

I never thought it would turn out like this. I had hoped, but that was back when it first happened. Stuff just never went my way. My first memory? Hm... Oh yeah, that guy that smelled like vodka and kind of had a big nose. The memory is blurry though. I remember my brothers. Eduard was more of the silent psycho type whereas Raivis was more...like me I guess? All I know is we had fun getting back at him for whatever he did to our counterparts until that bitch with the bow in her hair broke it up. Slammed our heads into something- Was it the ground? The wall? Who knows. I don't really care either, when I think about it. After that, it took a while for us to be unlocked again. A long while. Who did it next? Oh. Right. That German dude that always has that crying little freak in tow. Haha. That was **really** fun. Raivis and I showed him. But then Ed's counterpart somehow managed to change us back.

What a buzzkill.

I think he used a baseball bat or some shit. Meh. Anyway, the next time we changed, we made sure all three of us were snapped. Yes, snapped. You think my counterpart would talk like this? Ha, please. 'Can I get you coffee, sir? I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia, please don't hurt me!' I wouldn't be caught dead doing that. Well, if I was dead, I wouldn't really be able to do that in the first place but...you know what I mean. So, when Vodka guy and Bitch with the Bow snapped Raivis and I... You can guess what we did.

If you're not catching my drift, I'll tell ya. We grabbed Ed by the hair and dragged him over to a brick wall. Then, we slammed his head into it repeatedly until he was knocked out. That way we couldn't stop each other. But we could still get pissed at each other. Our purpose is to torture whomever snapped us, mainly because death would be too merciful. You're probably thinking, "But don't you kind of owe them for unlocking you?" I guess, but we aren't what you would call 'grateful'. Nothing like our counterparts except in looks. So basically, Eduard wanted revenge, just as we all do. Wonder how confused the poor guy was, Bow and Big Nose saying it was Raivis and I that did it, me and Latvia telling him the opposite.

The point is, I always thought I'd only have our body those blissful five to ten minutes when I snapped. In the beginning, I wished I could have our body full time, but Toris was always awake. Now you're probably wondering, "Then do you come out when he's sleeping...?" No, unfortunately. Only when a head injury causes him to lose consciousness do I ever get out. Toris hasn't snapped for a good amount of time, so basically I've been in hibernation. Until this morning when the dope slipped getting out of the shower.

Yep. That's how I got the body to myself. To be honest though...-

"Toris? Like, why are you staring at yourself in the mirror and stuff?"

I'm sexy, that's why.

I'm about to say that out loud when I suddenly recognize the voice.

...Why do I suddenly feel calm? The fuck? I turn to look at this person whom I must have known when I... wasn't snapped. Oh. That's why. Struggling to regain my badassery, I do my best to give the guy..or girl..whatever... a demented look. "Oh hey Pole~"

He stiffens, giving me a wary look. "Please don't tell me-"

I immediately cut him off. "That's right. What? Upset your little boyfriend's long gone?" I do chuckle darkly...well, more like a try. It sounds more like one of those weak laughs depressed people give. There's a pause...So while this heshe's thinking of the right thing to say, I'll continue where I left-

"You're still my boyfriend, Liet."

…...Okay, what? I roll my eyes at his comment in an attempt to hide my shock. "You won't feel the same after I go batshit crazy and try to kill you." That oughta hold him off for a while. As I was sayi-

"You wouldn't."

Goddamnit, he doesn't even let me finish my thoughts! The fuck Pole, the fuck? "I'm trying my hardest not to right now." And it's true. I am trying not to flip out. I don't know why, but I am. But to be honest...

"That shows that I'm right. You care about me too much to do that..."

This time, it's me that stiffens. Because to be honest... My main purpose was always "WHO KNOCKED US OUT. OOO I'MA KILL THEM." But this time...it was an accident. No one to hurt. Nothing to do. I could pick fights and stuff but for some reason, I found myself staying here at...home.

….Because I was waiting for Poland to come back.

Because I like being around.

Because I care about him.

...Too much for my liking.

"I think you're right, Pole..."

Know what else I'm thinking?

That maybe Toris and I aren't so different after all.

…..I still consider myself the snapped version though.


	2. Estonia

**Estonia's POV:**

"You know, smoking's bad for you..." Tino says shyly, not meeting my eyes when I turn to give him my I don't care look. I hate being mean to him, but it's true. I don't care. I suspect Estonia will take control back any given minute so I might as well enjoy my time. Even if Toris hasn't shown any sign of going back to normal and it's been nearly a month...

Ha...normal... How overrated.

Funny. If Latvia snaps, we'll be a full set. That's a scary thought. I don't remember much about the three of us together, but I do know our idea of family time is basically beating someone within an inch of their life together. I guess I kind of wish we could be normal.

…

Ha, let me stop lying. I like our psychotic little family just the way it is. Finland's swinging his feet now in the most awkward way possible. Seriously, you'd never suspect him as a deadly person swinging his feet like that... Who would take him seriously? I know I don't.

"Do I scare you, Finland?"

The question just came out of my mouth like nothing. He tenses up besides me, but I pretend not to notice. Instead, I readjust my glasses, not really expecting him to answer my question when-

"You'll always be Estonia to me. I'm just trying to adjust to your bad smoking habit."

…..Huh.

Now there's this weird feeling in my stomach... It's fuzzy and warm and...

Oh.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're compatible."

That's how people say they like each other, right?

Oh well... If this is permanent, I guess I have plenty of time to figure this out if I really do have the body to myself.

**Short chapter is short. **

**I didn't really include how he snapped, but mainly because I didn't really have any ideas. That, and some things are better left the imagination, so you guys can just create your own little scenarios for that. I know Estonia's is short, but I didn't really have much inspiration for his so yeah. D: **

**Latvia's next and then we're done. 8D**


	3. Latvia

**I apologize in advance for making Snapped Latvia ghetto but I based this off something that went down irl because I was just laughing too hard and god- **

**So without further delay...**

**Latvia's POV:**

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT BITCH THINKS SHE IS, BUT SHE HAS GOT ANOTHER THING COMING."

I'm basically ranting now, super loudly and obnoxiously, but then again... I'm not one for silence. Peter doesn't seem to be the least bit shaken by my sudden change, instead looking amused at my raging.

"Calm down shorty (though he pronounces it shawty...)! She ain't got nothing on you! You're fabulous!" I find it hilarious that he's talking ghetto with that British accent of his, but it doesn't calm me down much.

"Why am I even in school? I'm a nation, ain't nobody got time fo' this shit! Can I get an amen?"

Peter, Emil, Kugelmugel and Ladonia all say 'Amen'. I can practically hear Liechtenstein snickering. Nice to know she's entertained, girl shouldn't be so shy all the time. "Whatever though, I mean I'm probably gon' get expelled or some shit after I'm done with Wy! Ooo, pushing me down the stairs! She is gonna get hers!" And yes, I am snapping in time with my smack talk. By now, Ladonia, Iceland and Kugelmugel have pulled their chairs over to me. Surprisingly, they're all grinning at me in excitement. Damn, what do I usually act like? This must be a change for Iceland and Kugelmugel to be smiling.

"You're amazing! Don't let that ho get you down!"

"Peter, don't call Sophie a ho," Seborga calls over to us from his desk.

"HO HO HO."

I'm really asking for it. He gives me a glare but I just kind of stick my tongue out before going back to my rant. "You guys just wait, it is going to go down!"

"Raivis, do you need to see the couns-"

"I DO NOT NEED THE COUNSELOR, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I emphasize the last four words, holding my hand out to stop him from coming over to me.

"Don't sweat it Latvia! She's got nothing on you." Now Ladonia's giving me a pep talk too. Oh, how I love micronations.

Except Wy.

Iceland, whom I also enjoy the company of at the moment, nods his head in agreement with Ladonia. "What did she even do to you?"

Peter stifles a laugh because he knows what's coming.

"I'll tell you what she did to me! Ooo, she thinks it's okay to 'accidentally' bump into me and send me down the stairs. NAW, DAS OKAY GIRL. I'll get you later. Ooo- You know what? I do need to see the counselor. Write me a pass because.. Ooooo... oooo. Looooorrrrrd. Lord, give me the strength! Give me the strength to not kill Rebel Wilson!"

"You. Are. Fabulous."

I swear I hear half the class dying of laughter-

Mr. Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is gives me my pass and I stalk out into the hallway. I'm halfway down the hall when I hear, "Raivis, can you come back here for a minute?"

Before I can wonder why, I hear "OOOO SOPHIE DONE SNITCHED."

So that's how it's going to be.

**The ghetto-ness that is my portrayal of Snapped!Raivis.**

**This fo'serious happened in my class the other day.**

**I was Liechtenstein in this situation, however. XD **

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
